


We Should Be Lovers

by Tina0609



Series: Prompts and Challenges [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses, F/M, Hiding, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: Tom and his P.A. Becks are back. Somehow they've gone from Fake Dating to Secret Relationship in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts and Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We Should Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/gifts).



> Lettalady requested another prompt in the 50 types of kisses series. This time the prompt was "Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss".

It was ridiculous. I was being ridiculous. I knew that. Really, I did.

Tom and I had had our first date. In fact, it had been more than one. The thing was, while we wanted to figure out how to tell Luke, how to tell the team, and how my career wouldn’t take a hit for this, Tom, Zawe, Charlie, Eddie and Jamie were announced to take Betrayal over to Broadway.

So, we thought to ourselves, why worry about Luke, if we would be separated for a little while anyway? Tom would have another team in New York, and I would only be there for the first and last three weeks. Which was fine by me. I’d miss him, of course, but we would have to get used to the separation either way.

So, we hid our relationship.

Which was admittedly a bit stupid, as we’d gotten together by fake dating, and now were pretending to be friends.

I said I was being ridiculous, didn’t I?

So, here we were, at the office summer party for staff and clients. Tom was invited, obviously, and Tom attended. Obviously. It was his second to last week in London, and already I was missing him, though I knew we would actually be flying to New York together.

I blamed my boyfriend for the new hormones and sappy mood I was in. Honestly. I was a Personal Assistant for fuck’s sake. I didn’t do ‘missing my boyfriend so much’, on my list were different things I needed to organise.

“Are you sulking?”

I almost shrieked hearing Luke's voice right next to my ear. For the past few weeks I'd always gotten extremely suspicious whenever he suddenly appeared. He had to know what was going on, right?

I took a sip of my rum and coke before I answered. “I’m not sulking. It’s the office summer party, why would I?”

“Well, your favourite actor is going away for six months,” Luke answered. I almost choked on my drink.

Especially as said favourite actor showed his face right next to the buffet table, looking way too handsome in his grey suit, with his trimmed beard, his glasses, his hair, his very deliciously looking backside and... well. Yeah.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I mumbled.

And then Tom turned around, looked straight at me and winked. I blushed and he paled, only then realising Luke standing right next to me. Luckily, he was distracted by his almost empty glass of champagne.

As Tom walked towards me, a purpose clear in his step, I wondered if my rule of not getting closer than three metres from each other was a good idea. He looked handsome, he was nice, clever and funny, and I wanted to kiss him. By now I also knew the look on his face. He wanted to kiss me too.

“Excuse us,” was all Tom said to a still distracted Luke, before he took me gently by the upper arm, and dragged me along. I had no idea where we were going, and I was almost not mad at all at him for ignoring my rule.

“Hello, sorry, excuse me,” I muttered at the people around us as we made our way past them, sometimes too close, but it seemed as if Tom was on a mission. I didn’t really care what it was as long as I got a kiss out of it.

“Your rule is stupid by the way,” he murmured just as we made it out of the big reception area and towards the floor for Prosper. “Just checking something for the New York trip,” he then added as a team member took a curious glance at us. I nodded.

Luke's office was the only room on the floor that wasn't locked. Tom pulled me inside, closed the door after I entered, and pushed me against it.

“I wanted to do this all evening, Becks,” he mumbled against my lips, shortly before he kissed me.

I breathed into him, tasting the Gin and Tonics he’d had, gripping his upper arms, and then let myself sink against him.

“I wanted you to do it.”

Tom’s nose brushed mine, his lips trailed kisses along my cheek and my jaw. 

“We have to tell them.”

“Mhm.”

“In New York.”

“Hm.”

“I want to do this to you publicly.”

“This?!” I asked, mock appalled as he was currently running his hands up and down my thighs, pushing my skirt higher and higher, as his lips found mine again.

“If you’re game,” he chuckled and then sent me a grin which made my knees go weak and my breath stutter.

I grinned back and kissed him. Hard.


End file.
